geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape the Core
Escape the Core is a 2.0 Insane Demon collaboration created by Pennutoh and xCarbon87. This level is similar to some of MaJackO's, and is normally considered as a hard or insane demon due to the sudden change of forms and size and likely the parts where the player must quickly hit a cluster of jump orbs. The level mainly focuses about the player which should escape a "Core". Gameplay The level starts with a very difficult and annoying cube section. Here, the player's gravity rapidly changes and in-fact that the level is hard is also due to the clusters of blue, green, yellow, and pink jump orbs. This part requires decent mashing skills to pass through it. Then the level turns into a somehow, annoying wave segment which requires to carefully tap due to tight spaces and the player can see the word "Carb" which indicates that they have entered xCarbon87's part after that, the player will quickly turn into a cube in gravity mode where the player should click a green jump orb, then the wave mode will repeat again. This game mode transition will repeat six times then to the next section. The level name will be shown in a white background along with the name of the two creators of this level. Then to the next game mode. The game mode will become a very annoying ship mode which quickly transits into a wave, robot, ball, cube, and UFO mode while the game mode changes rapidly, the background will change. This transition will repeat many times and requires crucial timing also the background remains reddish while flashing. Then the game mode will change into an another annoying ship sequence with the similar fate of the previous game mode which will rapidly change into different forms in a single part, but the background wont flash nor would change. This part also requires a very crucial timing. Then the game mode will become a ship sequence, the background will become an "Abyssal" background which is seen in most of FunnyGame's, TriAxis', and many more creators' levels. This part introduces more moving objects other than the previous sequences. The game mode will become a wave mode, that requires mashing and more timing. Then will change into a UFO mode, as the gravity and size changes. The game mode will become a cube again. The words "xCarbon again :v" will be seen after that. The player will now become a much harder cube section, same as the earlier cube mode mentioned. The word: "Saas" will appear before the game mode will change into a ball mode. The ball mode is also notoriously difficult due to the clusters of jump rings. Then the final part will be Pennutoh's part, the words: "Pen. Again. Yay." will appear. This part is a bit harder since, it introduces moving platforms which feature very tight spaces the requires to keep good timing or else, will likely cause the player to crash in the spikes/block. One of the moving platforms has a spike blockage, which tells the player to go into another alternate route. The cloud-like decorations can be seen flashing also the background scheme of the part is a parallax of a 2.0-brick block in a blue glow-like decoration in the center. The words: "DA END, Blame Obj limit" can be seen. Then, the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 666545. * The level contains 29,962 objects. * This is Pennutoh's third Demon level. The other levels are Efetis Belis, Laser Box, and Cosmonaut 21. * This level mainly uses the word: "Saas" which Pennutoh mostly adds in his levels. * This is currently his first and only level that doesn't have user coins. According to Pennutoh, he said that he forgot to add them. * This is Pennutoh's currently only demon level that doesn't have a dual-mode and user coins. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels